Goodnight Moon
by Justreadinxx
Summary: Santana is hurt, but she still tries to tell Brittany that she loves her. I do not own glee.


This is my first one... Hope it is okay :) Probably sucks though haha. Well enjoy!

* * *

><p>Santana gets into her car. She's skipping Glee club again. It's been a few days after she confessed to Brittany... After Brittany broke her heart. No...No. Brittany said that if it weren't for Artie she would be with her, but it still hurt. Santana closes her eyes and sighs. She misses Brittany.. She misses her lips, her touch, her voice. She wanted to be with Brittany right now, but it hurts too much for her to be near the blonde. Santana smiles slowly as a memory of Brittany comes back into her mind.<p>

_...Flashback.._

_Santana undresses and puts on her pajamas._

_"Hey San.." Yawns a very sleepy Brittany._

_"Yeah B?" Santana asks eyeing the little blonde, who is slowly crawling into the bed._

_"Can you read me a story..? Goodnight Moon.. Remember when you used to read that to me when we were little? Please!" Pleads the girl._

_Santana sighs and starts to look into her closet full of old things she has grown out of. Finally she comes across a old torn book._

_"Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown... In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of...The cow jumping over the moon and there were three little bears sitting on chairs and two little kittens And a pair of mittens and a little toy house and a young mouse and a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush and a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush". Goodnight moon. Goodnight room. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light and the red balloon. Goodnight bears Goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens and Goodnight mittens. Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks. Goodnight little house and Goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb and Goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody. Goodnight mush and Goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush". Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere." As Santana finishes the last line she looks at her best friend who is sleeping soundly and smiles. This is where she felt safe.. This is where she'd always want to be. She crawled into the bed, put her arms around Brittany and fell asleep._

...End of flashback...

Santana opens her eyes as she realizes that she has to tell Brittany one more time. She didn't care if the love of her life was with Stubbles McCripple Pants. All she cared about was telling Brittany that she would wait for her forever. That she loved the blonde to death and wished nothing more than for Brittany to be with her. _But how?_ She was Santana fucking Lopez. She would find the answer when the moment came. Santana quickly gets out of her car and runs back into the school.

"Santana not here again?" Mr. Schue asks the students and they all nod their heads. Then suddenly the doors burst open and everyone is startled. Santana looks at Mr. Schue.

"Sorry I'm late..." The brunette says softly, he nods and motions her to take a seat as he starts to write the next lesson on the board. She was about to go to her seat but then an idea clicks into her head.

"Umm..Mr. Schue... Can I sing a song?" Santana asks. Mr. Schue caught off by surprise since she hasn't been in the club for a while.

"Sure. Go ahead." He says as he sits down to listen.

Santana walks in the middle of the room then eyes the blonde. She smiles at Santana and mouths "Go on". Santana takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

_And don't go to bed yet, love,_

_I think it's too early,_

_And we just need a little time to ourselves._

_If my wall clock tells me that it's four_

_In the morning,_

_I'll give it hell._

_'Cause I've been trying way too long,_

_To try and be the perfect song,_

_When our hearts are heavy burdens,_

_We shouldn't have to bear alone._

**She stares at the blonde with loving eyes. She was about to cry, but she stops herself and keeps on singing. It was for Brittany. She had to finish it.**

_So goodnight moon,_

_And goodnight you,_

_When you're all that I think about._

_All that I dream about._

_How'd I ever breathe without..._

_A goodnight kiss_

_From goodnight you,_

_The kind of hope they all talk about._

_The kind of feeling we sing about._

_Sit in our bedroom and read aloud,_

_Like a passage from goodnight moon..._

**She sees Brittany smile softly, but then she sees Artie holding the blonde's hand. Artie looks at Santana with questionable eyes. She glares at Artie wishing he would just go away. Brittany sees this and she lets go of Artie's hand and watches Santana as she sings.**

_And sing for me softly, love,_

_Your song for tomorrow_

_And tell me my name's the one hidden in there somewhere_

_And dream for me anything, but dream_

_It in color about_

_We know the sun's still rising and we don't care_

_'Cause I've been trying way too long,_

_To try and be the perfect song,_

_When our hearts are heavy burdens,_

_We shouldn't have to bear alone._

_So goodnight you,_

_And goodnight moon,_

_When you're all that I think about._

_All that I dream about._

_How'd I ever breathe without..._

_A goodnight kiss_

_From goodnight you,_

_The kind of hope they all talk about._

_The kind of feelings we sing about._

_Sit in our bedrooms and read aloud,_

_Like a passage from goodnight moon..._

_From goodnight moon..._

**Everyone is looking at her then at Brittany. Some are confused on why Santana keeps looking at Brittany through the song. Some are just getting the Idea on why she picked this song. Only two were the ones who mouthed**_** finally **_**as they gave their smile of approval to Santana. Quinn smiled wide. She has always been close to the two. Not as close as Santana and Brittany were. No, but she has been close enough to see the sparkle in Santana's eye when she was with Brittany. Kurt.. Well Kurt just knew. He had a feeling.**

_Then there you were,_

_And I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs._

_It's hard to miss,_

_The way her eyes light up the room,_

_And steal the air._

_Just feel her lips,_

_Lock on to every breath I take;_

_Can't breathe it in._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I feel us falling..._

_So goodnight moon,_

_And goodnight you,_

_When you're all that I think about._

_All that I dream about._

_How'd I ever breathe without..._

_A goodnight kiss_

_From goodnight you,_

_The kind of hope they all talk about._

_The kind of feeling we sing about._

_Sit in our bedrooms and read aloud,_

_Like a passage from goodnight moon..._

_Oh, from goodnight moon..._

_And there you were,_

_And I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs._

_It's hard to miss,_

_The way her eyes light up the room,_

_And steal the air._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I can feel us falling..._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I can feel us falling..._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I can feel us falling..._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I can feel us falling..._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I can feel us falling..._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I can feel us falling..._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..._

Everyone claps now and Brittany is talking to Artie. Santana feels hurts. _Has she been talking to stubbles near the end of the song? _You watch the two then you see the painful expression on Brittany's face. She approaches Brittany as soon as Artie wheels away to sit in the opposite side of the room.

"Hey.. What's wrong?" The Latina asks as she puts her hand on her shoulder to reassure the blonde that she's hear to listen.

"Artie broke up with me..." Brittany says with an expressionless face. You look at her with loving eyes and hug her. She hugs back and rests her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. "He said.."

...

**"Brittany.. I know you love Santana." Artie says quietly as Santana is singing.**

_It's hard to miss,_

_The way her eyes light up the room,_

**"But. I also love you." Brittany says to Artie.**

_And steal the air._

_Do you feel us falling?_

_'Cause I can feel us falling..._

**"I know but... I can tell you love Santana more. I notice how you look at her. You look at her with such amazement.. You look at her with so much love. Look at Santana.. She's such a mess right now.. She missed a couple of days of Glee club because something happened between you two.. I know it. Look she needs you and I'm pretty sure you need her too. So let's just be friends. okay?" Artie smiles softly and wheels away.**

...

Santana lets go of Brittany and looks at Artie with confused eyes then her expression softly turns into gratitude. _Thank you crips_. Artie notices her looking at him, smiles and puts a thumbs up.

"Britt.." The Latina says as she gently pushes the blonde off of her.

"Yes San?" The blonde asks as she looks at the girl with confusion. Santana kisses Brittany on the lips passionately and the blonde kisses back slowly.

"I love you... ONLY you. You are the most amazing thing that ever happened in my life and I don't know what I would do without you. " Santana says as she looks at Brittany's eyes.

"I love you too San.. I love you too" Brittany says as she leans in for another kiss.

At that moment they both realized how much they truly loved each other.


End file.
